


Take this from my consciousness (and please erase my dreams)

by DarkLord935



Category: Black Ops II, COD zombies, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Claustrophobia, F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Survivor Guilt, Victis, Zombies, ambiguous easter egg ending, bamf misty, no beta we die like men, nuketown, referenced/implied nightmares, slightly OOC, tranzit, tranzit ain't that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: Marlton has a panic attack on the bus and Misty helps him.
Relationships: Abigail "Misty" Briarton/Marlton Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Take this from my consciousness (and please erase my dreams)

“I cannot believe this is the best route to where we are going.”

“Just hang in there, Marlton,” rasped Misty from the front of the bus.

“I can feel the walls closing in on me!”

“We just need to get back to that diner place and wait for Russ and Stu-licker to get the big pylon thingy on.”

“Why must we power up the pylon anyway?”

Misty shrugged. “Because that German guy said he could help us.”

“Wh- wh- when will we reach the meetup point?”

The bus hit a sharp bump and Marlton let out a little shriek.

“Shouldn’t be long now. You okay, Marlton?”

Marlton choked out a small sob from the back of the bus.

Misty’s breath hitched.

“Marlton, honey?”

“Too… too tight. It’s too tight!”

Misty rushed to the back of the bus.

Marlton was curled up in the corner of the bus, his form convulsing, strange choking sounds escaping his throat.

Misty dropped to her knees.

“Marlton?”

“It’s too tight I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t-”

Misty gripped his shoulders and shook him gently.

“You’re gonna be okay. Just… just breathe, okay?”

Marlton gave a jerky nod and inhaled shakily.

There was a clawing sound from one of the windows.

“Marlton, honey, give me a second, okay?”

Misty stood up and cocked her Remington. The zombie ripped one of the wooden boards from the window and peered through. He made a wet hissing noise and Misty shot him in the face. His skull ruptured and his brains went flying out the back of his head, spraying Misty with blood.

“We’re nearly there, Marl, you understand?”

“ALL PASSENGERS WHO ENGAGE IN VIOLENCE WILL BE FORCEFULLY EJECTED,” added T.E.D.D helpfully from the front of the bus.

Misty replaced the piece of wood and sat on the floor next to Marlton.

“We just need to find Russ and Stu, okay? Then you’ll never have to get on another bus as long as you live.”

“What if they do not make it back to the location?”

“They’ll be there. They will. And then we’ll get out of here and you’ll never see a bus again.”

“I- I’m scared, Misty.”

“Me too.”

Misty adjusted her position slightly and wrapped an arm around Marlton’s shoulders.

“But we’re gonna be okay.”

“It- I- I hate this bus.”

T.E.D.D’s head spun around accusingly.

“I hate this fucking bus, I hate this place and I hate this tiny, cramped, germ-ridden, stupid fucking bus. I want to go home.”

He was crying now and his body shook as tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, Marlton.”

Marlton’s eyes burned red and snot dribbled from his nose.

“I can feel the walls closing in on me.”

Misty loosened her grip on him slightly, but didn’t say anything.

“I still hear them sometimes.”

She turned around to look at him.

“At night.”

“The zombies?”

Marlton shook his head.

“The-the bombs.”

“The nukes?”

Marlton took a juddery breath and nodded.

“I gained access to a bunker, where I was able to survive the explosions. I- I could hear people outside. I didn’t let them in, because, well, the bomb was about to hit. I couldn’t risk not closing it in time. There were zombies. Outside. And it was so small, the bunker, and the tunnels were so tight and filthy. And- and I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t leave if I wanted to and-” he took a deep breath, “-and then the bomb hit,” he made a dramatic hand gesture at this, “and there was this deafening crack and everything shook. The guys outside, they didn’t even see it coming. They didn’t even have time to scream.”

There was a thud as the bus ran over a zombie.

“I could have saved them. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED THEM!”

His voice broke and Misty cut in.

“If you’d tried you’d probably have been blown to smithereens.”

“But I still should have tried.”

“If you’d opened the door, the zombies would have got in and you’d never have been able to close it in time. And then…” she trailed off, gazing into Marlton’s bloodshot eyes.

“And then I wouldn’t have met you.”

And she pulled Marlton into a hug and he latched onto her and sobbed into her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Marlton had calmed down.

“You okay now?”

Marlton nodded. His eyes still stung and his throat felt odd but he had calmed significantly and he could speak again without breaking down in tears.

“NOW APPROACHING A RUN-DOWN GAS STATION AND A DINER FILLED WITH UNDEAD THINGS WHICH WANNA KILL YOU,” announced T.E.D.D.

“Welp, here we are.”

Misty gave Marlton a little kiss on his forehead and pulled him to his feet as the bus slowed to a halt.

Marlton flushed red and started towards the bus door.

Misty nodded at T.E.D.D as she dismounted.

“Thanks, mister driver.”

T.E.D.D spun his head round in acknowledgement.

They got off and ran toward the diner, dodging through a large horde. Marlton made it first and waited for Misty, who had just punched a zombie so hard he heard its jaw crack. Misty entered the diner and Marlton closed the door behind them.

Russman and Stuhlinger had apparently already made it back. Russman looked up from drinking his speed cola.

“The fuck took you two so long?”


End file.
